Emma's Journal: Strangers, Friends, and Unplanned Differences
by Evil By Choice Not By Blood
Summary: People around here say she's crazy, but she knows better. The real reason she cries all the time is hidden deep within her. As she writes down her past, Emma must come to grips that history was bound to repeat itself.
1. Entry One

**Note: Every time Jeanne is talking or someone is talking to her please assume they are speaking in French. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

* * *

November 24th, 12:36 am

_I haven't left the house in two weeks. Something inside of me won't let me. I bet you the plants are dead, those poor lilies. I'm stuck here with my own thoughts. They don't come to visit anymore, their ghosts. No their sprits. They have never left me alone like this before, I don't like it. I wonder if I did something to upset them. I hope I didn't, they are my best friends after all. I wish I could remember, but I haven't been able to remember anything. _

_One thing I do remember though is someone telling me that the best way to remember where something you lost is is to retrace your steps. I thought that maybe it would work the same way with writing things down. If I go back to the place that I remember maybe I'll be able to work my way forwards until I find out what's wrong._

_The last day I remember completely was a warm June Wednesday morning near the end of the month. I had had a lot of drinks the night before and I was a little hung over. People say I am an alcoholic, and I have to agree with them…_

"My god I have to stop drinking," I said, well more or less whispered, as I clutched my cup of coffee closer to me. I was reaching into my pocket for some Tylenol when I felt Jeanne's presences materialize next to me, "Honey I am not in the mood for it right now." I was eerily mimicking Amelia's nickname for me.

"I don't really care Emma. You need some real people in your life again. This is not healthy for you."

I shook my head at her wincing slightly at the pain, "I don't need help Jeanne. I can take care of myself."

"Obviously you can't. Have you done a review on your life as of late, I don't think so. You need help. Professional maybe, but help none the less," Jeanne said as she paced in front of me.

I huffed, "Who do you expect me to go to, the countries?"

"Maybe that's what you need!" she yelled, "You shut them out so long ago even though it's your job to tabs on them. Oh and are you not a country yourself? A piece of Pangaea?"

"Honey, she is right." Amelia said as she materialized next to me.

"Stay out of this Amelia!" I snapped at the dead pilot as I whipped around to face her.

"You know what Emma," Jeanne said her eyes beginning to fill with tears, "One day you are going to want to talk to us and we are not going to be there for you, and it will be your fault. You keep pushing us away and I'm getting tired of it! You need to grow up Emma!"

And as suddenly as they had appeared they vanished leaving my alone in silence.

* * *

**For some reason this took me forever to write. But hey at least I got it up, right? Hint of advice here for you; really get it through your mind that Emma is a drunk. Like a really bad drunk. Got it? Good.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Evil.**


	2. Entry Two

November 24th, 11:22 pm

_I had to stop last night. I haven't slept sense then. My mind has been plagued with memories, but at least I know what happens next. At least I know that that wasn't the reason that they stopped talking to me. _

_I have to keep writing though. I can't stop I need to get this down. I need to remember even if I don't want to. _

_It was right after they had left. I had started crying knowing that Jeanne was right. I had needed to get out of the house. So I was going to head into town get some food and some new clothes. I had just gotten out of my front door when I noticed something…_

"Damn it. I killed the flowers," I said as I examined the pot of dead blue bells. I sat back on my heels I sighed, "I'll have to do the resurrection spell when I get back," I stood back up brushed off my knees and walk over to my car started it and head into town.

By the time I got back it was dark and I still had to go feed the horses, so with the dead blue bells forgotten I did my daily chores. I

I had taken me a couple of hours to deal with ten houses I have on my property and I was well on my way to being way too drunk to do anything, even walk, when I stumbled up my porch stairs and noticed the blue bells again.

"Whoops," I said, or slurred, it was hard to tell, "Forgot to bring them back to life," I said as I half walked half fell through my door way and made my way to the book shelf where I just so happen to keep the spell book I needed.

I grabbed the book and made my way back to the plant. It took me a few minutes to find the spell I wanted but once I did I started to recite it, "Amen vobis, luce michi morte moritur ex parte tuae et non respirabis ultra," I thought I said it perfectly but I guess I didn't, being drunk and all, because there was a blinding flash and I was out like a light.

* * *

**Ok I know this chapter is short but it is just a filler. The main plot starts next chapter which should be up soon (I hope). If you are wondering what the Emma said then you can wait until I have enough spells made up and written down so I can post up Emma's Spell Book. **

**Until next chapter,**

**Evil. **


	3. Entry Three

**Reminder: Jeanne cannot speak English in this story. Remember that anyone that talks to her is speaking French and whenever she talks she is speaking French. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

November 25th 5:23 am

_ I couldn't remember past that part last night. I blamed it on a lack of sleep, though that is probably true. I had went upstairs to my room crawled into bed, without changing, and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Then again I haven't slept much these past few days._

_The sleep though was not peaceful or blissful. It was plagued with nightmares of fires and crashes and death and destruction. There was also this horrible laughter that sounded uncannily like my own. It wouldn't be me though. It couldn't be me. I wouldn't laugh at something like that._

_But even though my dreams were bombarded with nightmares I woke up feeling better than I have in weeks, months even. I came down and myself a strong cup of coffee, which I enjoyed thoroughly. That's when I began to remember again and my happy moments of bliss were shattered into millions of tiny pieces._

_I remember what had got me up after the bright flash. My dog, a purebred border collie named Champ (I know unoriginal), was licking my face trying to wake me up in his worry…_

"Champ stop," I groaned trying to push the animal away. After he had walked off to go do whatever he does I began to slowly push myself up onto my elbows as everything that had happened before came rushing back to me.

Opening my eyes I saw that the blue bells were still dead in their pot. I sighed and made a promise to myself that I was not doing drunken magic anymore. I rolled my head to the left in an attempt to crack it when I noticed Jeanne passed out not ten feet from me. I small smile cracked on my lips I knew she wouldn't stop watching over me.

I was about to leave her there to sleep when I noticed something. Her white dress which was usually scorched and smeared with ash in places was perfect and her blond hair which was normally singed at the tips was straight and without a blemish in site.

But the most shocking thing about her was her wrists. Usually they were red and blistered with burns from the heat of the metal that had held her arms to the stake were smooth. Not a mark or a scar or a blister.

"Jeanne," I whispered to her, "Are you awake and/or alive."

I heard her sigh as her sky blue eyes fluttered open, "Emma I want you to really think about what you just asked me. I have been dead for almost 600 years I do- "

"Have you looked down recently," I interrupted her as I looked her up and down a few more times. She looked at me a little weirdly but looked down none the less. And when she did, my goodness, her reaction was priceless and if I wasn't in the situation I was in right that moment I would have taken a picture. She looked herself up and down, examining every part or her that used to be affected.

"Emma what did you do?" she ask after a few moments of tense silences.

"Yea that would be a good place to start," Amelia said her voice coming from somewhere to my right.

"Well," I started as I scratched my head, "You see I saw that my blue bells were dead and I wanted to bring them back to life. Unfortunately I had some shopping to do so I couldn't do it when I was sober. Then I forgot about went to tend to the horses, ended up getting completely drunk seeing the flowers and trying to drunk magic."

"So you messed something up?" Amelia asked as she shakily got to her feet.

I just nodded, "Yea, pretty much," I then turned to Jeanne and explained it all to her.

By the time I was done telling the story in two different languages we were all on our feet and Jeanne looked like she was ready to kill me and burst into laughter, "Ok Jeanne what is so funny?" I asked getting fed up with not knowing.

She let out a small giggle before pointing to Amelia who was standing behind me, "Have you looked at Amelia lately?"

I turned around and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I pulled out my phone and turned on my camera before turning it to face Amelia.

"WHY DO I LOOK NINETEEN AGAIN!" she screeched.

"I don't know but I have a theory," I motioned for them both to come close to me, "Now give me your hands," they both put their hands up palms facing the sky and with one quick movement I was able to materialize a small dagger and cut each of them.

Both of them instantly closed their hands into a tight fist and started yelling at. I just smiled and listened to them complain about how bad of a person I was before I interrupted them, "Would you both mind opening your hands for me again please?" I asked. With a little hesitation they both reopened their hands and were greeted with a surprize.

"I'm bleeding," Jeanne whispered as she starred at her hand, "Emma why am I bleeding?"

"Wait a second guys my theory isn't done yet," just as I finished both of them jumped as the wound on their hands began to close. I smiled, actually I smirked at both of them, "Welcome to the immortal life girls."

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun to end. I mean come on look how fabulous this is. On another note I have a poll up on my profile to decide what I do next for this story. Please go check it out and vote on it please. In other news all of these chapters were written in a span of 24 hours… lol. Yea I know I have no life. The last thing for this chapter is that this is where the main plot begins and stuff gets spicy! And what I mean by that is that Emma messing more stuff up. **

**Until next chapter,**

**Evil.**


	4. Entry Four

**Note: my goodness Jeanne can speak English now, wat? Enjoy the story**

**More notes: if text is underlined and in quotations **"like this"** it means they are not speaking out loud but through each other's heads (it will be explained more in the story. **

* * *

10 year time skip.

November 26th 12:36 pm

_In the next ten years I had to teach both of them everything about the 20__th__ century, including teaching Jeanne English. That was not fun. We yelled a lot, and I went through about one set of plates/bowls/cup each month. They are surprisingly easy to throw if you are aiming at someone's head._

_Anyway, once everything that needed to be learned was learned, and the concealment spell was tinkered around with enough so you could do one three people at once for years at a time life started to turn around. There was no more fighting or breaking plates or any of what we had been doing. It seemed the their second lives were starting to come together._

_That was until June 23__rd__ when Jeanne came up with the stupidest idea known to man…_

"Oh Emma please? Just zink it zrough a least. I'll cause no 'arm I promise," Jeanne said trying to persuaded me.

I sighed and set down my cup of coffee, "I know you'll cause no harm but you need to really think about this. Even with the concealment spell in place you're still a blond haired blue eyed French girl. I mean I think they are going to put two and two together, it is not going to work."

"Fine," she huffed.

"Oh Emma, let her go," Amelia said popping into my mind, "I mean it is a week without a French accent."

"Alright go! Be France assistant!" I said in defeat, "But at the first sign of trouble, including the concealment spell wearing off, any sign of Them," we all shuttered when I mentioned the evil ones, "Come home, ok?"

"Oh merci beaucoup Emma! I swear you won't regret it!"

*~~~~*One week later*~~~~*

"Zat was a terrible idea ," Jeanne said as she slammed the fount door.

"Told you," I said taking a sip of my scalding hot coffee.

"Oh you don't even know!" she said throwing her hands up in the air and leaving the bags she had brought with her at the door, "All zay did was fight! And don't get me started on 'ow clueless Amérique is!" she yell whipping her gaze to Amelia who had just walked in.

"I have no clue what I did, but whatever it is I'm sorry," Amelia said when she saw Jeanne staring at her with a nasty glare.

* * *

**Ok this chapter didn't have to exist but it does. I really liked it and it helps kinda with the plot. **

**Until next chapter,**

**Evil. **


	5. Entry Five

**Note: there is no note. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

November 27th, 11:54 am

Ten more years had passed and it was now 2013; everything had gone perfectly. We had had to move around a lot do too the fact that we never aged but that was fine. We went through high school to keep us updated with the current new information on science, English, math, social, you know the works. We were staying in my beautiful mansion like house in the Dominican when I received a letter from one of the other pieces of Pangaea…

"Bills, bills, bills, junk, bills," Amelia said as she went through the mail that I had placed on the counter this morning, "Bills, bills, b- oh Emma it's a letter for you. It's coming all the way from Spain."

"Oh, let me see," I said grabbing the letter from her and ripping it open, "Dear Emma," I began, "I am writing to inform you the Pangaea came to me in a dream telling me that the nine splits of her body must go to the countries and bring their fighting levels down. The fighting has grown so bad between them that no work has been getting done. She has requested that we fix things at the next world meeting. Much love, the seventh piece of Pangaea, Leah," as I finished a dead silence fell across the kitchen.

It must have only been a few minutes but it seemed like hours when Jeanne piped up, "So what are you going to do?"

I bit my lip, "I haven't spoken to any country in nearly 600 years. Going to them now would make me feel like I was breaking some kind of oath to myself. But on the other hand I am the oldest, there for the leader of the Pangaea pieces making it an obligation for me to go."

"So just go," Amelia said taking a sip of the orange juice that she had, "I mean, it won't be the end of the world right?"

"Well what am I supposed to do with you two for that week? I can't just leave you guys alone."

"You make us sound like we are children, Emma. We can take care of ourselves," Jeanne said, "Zat and you do know zat you 'ave a four bedroom apartment two blocks from za world meeting building right?"

Pondering this for I moment I thought back on all the houses that I had bought over the years. Then I remembered the cute little apartment I had bought before the world meeting building had been there, "Oh yea I remember now. It does have enough room for all of us, but still I don't know if I could handle going into a room full of nations. I mean I'm sure half of them would start yelling at me the moment they saw me."

"You don't believe in yourself enough Em," Amelia said, "Sometimes you need to go with the flow of things. I mean maybe this is life's way of telling you it's time to go back."

I looked between the two of them, "You guys do understand that in order for me to go into that meeting room and be recognized by them I will have to drop the concealment spell. And because it is one spell of the three of us it will be dropped on the two of you as well," they both looked at me in shock, "Don't look so surprised you both knew that it was not individual spells."

"We know zat," Jeanne said.

"So that means you won't be able to leave the apartment when we are there," they both nodded as Jeanne started a crossword and blatantly ignored me, "Well if you both understand then pack your bags we leave first thing in the morning."

"What!" Amelia exclaimed, "When is the next world meeting?"

I checked the calendar on my phone, "Oh you know. . .two days from now."

* * *

**Ah Emma always full of surprizes. In other news the girls now have an Instagram account! If you wish to talk to/have questions for/would like to roleplay with me, Emma, Jeanne, or Amelia check us out at emmas_journal_girls. **

** And now a word from my wonderful new beta!**

** Heyo! *cricket sounds* Sheesh... *rubs back of neck nervously* Tough crowd! Well anyways, the name's IWantsRussia, and I'm the beta for this story! I hope you don't mind me popping up every once in a while just to say something random like "IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS BATMAN LIKE, BOW YOUR FACES TO THE PASTA KING!" Bye bye for now!~ *terminator stare* I'll be back. . .**

**Until next chapter,**

**Evil.**


	6. Entry Six

**Note: I hate typing French accents.**

November 28th, 6:32 am  
_The next hour and a half were filled with packing. We would be at this apartment for two weeks if not more if we decided to stay for a while. When we were done I bought last minute tickets (first class tickets might I add) to Rome, Italy and we were on our way to the airport. _  
_The flight was alright with the screaming kids here and there and the average person arguing with the flight attendant, you know, the usual. _  
_We got off the plane 3 hours later and found a surprize at the baggage claim…_

"Conner?" I said, "Is that you?"  
The young boy that was standing next to one of the carousels turned to face me, "Oh my god Emma! What lucky timing for us!"  
I enveloped the boy in a hug then whispered in his ear, "Watch what you say. There are people here that will beat you senseless if they hear you taking the lord's name in vain," he looked a little confused so I pointed out Jeanne and Amelia. When he caught sight of them he was a little dumb founded to say the least.  
"Please don't question it right now."  
"Why?"  
"It's a long story and we have a couple of days give or take to talk about everything that we have missed," I said waving my hand as to dismiss him, "So anyway, how has my second in been lately?" Conner was the second piece in Pangaea, so if I were to die he would be number one. It is weird to think about an immortal as old as me dying but it happens.  
He shrugged, "Not that bad. I've been in japan the last ten or so years."  
"What for?"  
"Decided to unwind in a nice remote village to get away from all of this," he said gesturing to all the crazy tourists around us.  
I nodded in agreement, "Well go get your bag. I need to get mine anyways, and do you happen to know where Leah wants us all to meat?"  
He thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I remember. I got a hold of Leah before I left. You know that hotel that's across from the world meeting building."  
"The one that everyone thinks is crap so no one stays in it but in reality it is the best hotel I have ever stayed in?"  
"Yep that's the one. Well anyways, Leah said she got the penthouse and wants us all to meet there later tonight."  
"All right, I'll see you later tonight then. Bye Conner!" I waved back at him as I skipped back to where Jeanne and Amelia were waiting for me, "Oh you got my bag for me, thanks. Sorry it took me so long. I ran into Conner."  
"Ze Conner? Like ze one I met Chinon?" Jeanne asked looking up from yet another crossword.  
"Yep, that would be the one."  
"Well zen. It 'as been a long time since I 'ave seen 'im."  
Amelia, who happened to be playing Pokémon, looked over to the French girl, "You know what, I have decided that hate your accent."  
"Zat is because you are a smelly American."  
"You can go to hell."  
"No I can't."  
I sighed, "Are you two done yet?" they scowled at each other but fell silent, "Good because our taxi is here and we need to get going."

After the taxi ride. . .

"Remind me not to get in a taxi with you two ever again," I said pushing the two of them out and paying the man a little extra for putting up with their **.  
Amelia stood up off the ground where she fell, "Jeanne started it."  
"Oh don't you start with this Amelia. You are not a four year old! Get over it," I snapped at the girl.  
Jeanne ,being her normal stubborn self, straight up ignored me, "Oh please, I never start anything. If you 'adn't said your silly comment, we would not be 'aving zis conversation right now!"  
"You know what you stupid crepe lover-"  
"Amelia! That is enough!" I yelled. Jeanne had a sly smile face when I snapped my gaze over to her, "Same goes for you Jeanne."  
Jeanne went quiet and I slipped into French, just to show her how mad I was, "Je suis fatigue de vous écouter discuter avec elle."  
Jeanne fell silent and she looked down, "Je suis désolé," she whispered.  
"Amelia," I looked over at the girl who had long since fallen silent, "Are you done arguing with her?"  
"Yeah. . ."  
"Good. Now ,Leah is expecting us in the penthouse, and I'm sure we will have a lot to talk about."

**Holy hell! I'm done of this chapter!**  
**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with life and stuff . . . yeah. . .**  
**ANYWAY! I hope you all like this chapter! It was one of my favorites to write so far. I want you all to remember that the 3 girls have an Instagram. It's emmas_journal_girls so please go cheak them out.**  
**Now a word from my wonderful beta!**  
**IWantsRussia- FRUCK YEAH! I GOT A CLOUD ACTION FIGURE! (Is a huge fan of Final Fantasy) IT IS SO AWESOME! *clears throat* Uhhhh... Sorry... Anyways, thanks for reading!~ I'm just going to go hide in my room and play Final Fantasy Dissidia if you need me!~ (Cloud is so hot!)**


End file.
